


marvin's room.

by legally_blonde



Series: Jukebox Love Story [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: Jackie's just saying, Hyde could do better.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: Jukebox Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	marvin's room.

_I hear you got a new chick, a dancing little Barbie doll_

_I feel so pathetic, but you still haven’t heard it all_

* * *

“A stripper! I mean, of all fucking things, a stripper he married!” Jackie screamed to no one in particular, because she had no one. Everyone she loved left her. She chuckled to herself – the great Jackie Burkhart couldn’t keep her parents, couldn’t keep Kelso, and couldn’t keep the burnout loser that is Steven Hyde.

She wiped at her eyes to keep the tears from overflowing, because once that happened there was no way she would stop. She was tired of crying over Steven and what they no longer had. She loved him – more than she loved Kelso, more than she loved herself. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else, but clearly he had different plans.

At least she was blonde. He didn’t try to replace her completely. Maybe she just wasn’t his type.

“Please,” she scoffed at her own thoughts as she stopped pacing. “I’m everyone’s type – well, I used to be anyway.”

Jackie sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands, letting out a loud sigh. She needed to stop this constant cycle of getting angry and crying over Steven. He moved on, why couldn’t see? She needed to get back out there, remember who she was.

“That’s it,” she said, jumping up from the couch and running over her closet. “I just need to go out. Find a boy, get him to fall in love with me, and then break _his_ heart.”

* * *

_I ran into your homeboys, they’re all fucking idiots_

_You’re not even my boyfriend, but they’re tripping because I’m in the club_

* * *

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here, Jackie,” Donna said with a sigh as she looked around the club they were in. “It’s so loud and all these guys are losers.”

“And there’s no candy,” Fez whined.

“Your drink looks like candy,” Jackie snapped as she sipped on her drink. “This is perfect, you guys.”

“I don’t think this is the best way to get over Hyde,” Donna said and Jackie glared at her. “I’m just saying.”

“Ooooh there’s candy!” Fez yelled as he ran off toward the bar, leaving the girls alone.

“Jackie,” Donna began but Jackie cut her off.

“I need this, Donna, okay? I need to feel like I’m worthy of attention, even if it’s that fat creep in the corner.”

“You shouldn’t rely on a man to validate your self-worth.”

“Well, when a man destroyed my self-worth, I need some assistance getting it back,” she said, finishing her drink and walking away from Donna to get another one.

As Jackie waited for the bartender, a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up next to her. She felt him staring at her, but wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him notice. _Time to get back to the old Jackie_.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” she asked, glancing over at him but not yet turning her body to give him her full attention.

“When you fell from heaven,” he said, flashing her a smile. She had to force herself to not roll her eyes at the cheesiness. Steven would never try a line like that. _Steven is married, stop it_.

“I was one of the favorite angels, so I came down pretty gently,” she said, smiling up at him.

“What is a pretty little angel like you doing in a club all by herself?”

“Well – “ Jackie started to say, but stopped when she heard someone yelling.

“Loud girl!” Leo said loudly as he approached her and blondie.

“Leo,” she grimaced. “What brings you here?”

“I’m not sure,” he said. “Hello, not Hyde.”

“Who’s Hyde?” blondie asked and Jackie stifled a groan.

“Hyde is the Loud One’s boyfriend. Where is Hyde?” 

“Ex-boyfriend,” she said through gritted teeth. “Leo, I heard the Fotohut is on fire. Maybe you should leave.”

“Oh yeah, maybe,” he said and walked off in a daze.

“So,” blondie said awkwardly. “Enjoy your night, loud one.”

Jackie barely contained her scream as he walked away.

* * *

_I don’t think I’m conscious of making monsters outta the women that I sponsor ‘til it all goes bad_

_But shit, it’s all good_

* * *

Hyde was sitting in the basement, making his way through the six pack of beer that was on the table in front of him. Sam had went somewhere, he didn’t really know. Didn’t really care. He forgot what it was like to care for someone since he came back from Vegas. That part of him was gone, or at least suffering from severe alcohol poisoning. Donna was sitting on the couch with Kelso, no one really talking to each other. Things weren’t the same.

“Fez told me how you had to carry Jackie out of the club the other night,” Kelso said to Donna, who nodded in response. His voice had lowered to ask, “How is she doing?”

“Eh,” Donna shrugged, surprised by Kelso’s serious tone. “She’ll come around. She was fine until Leo started asking about Hyde in front of some guy she was talking to. Once she stopped yelling she starting taking shots. I don’t think I ever saw her that drunk.”

Hyde was trying to ignore their conversation, but couldn’t help it. He tried to ignore all things Jackie Burkhart, but his body always had other ideas. Every time she came into a room, he wanted to grab her and pull her down on his lap like he used to. He wanted her run her fingers through his hair as she burned everyone. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, feel loved by her again. But he couldn’t. He fucked that up the minute he drove off. He might not have been able to commit to Jackie the way she wanted, but he sure was committed to destroying his own life – and probably his liver. He drank way more to take the pain away, to forget, to not care.

He shouldn’t care, he thought. Jackie was the little psychopath who kept forcing him to do things he didn’t want to do. She forced him to proms, forced him to call her his girlfriend, forced him to buy a ring that she doesn’t know about so he could have proposed. Okay, maybe that last one he can’t blame her for. But everything else in his life, totally her fault.

“Donna!” a screech came from outside. _Speak of the she-devil_.

“The mall was out of the boots I saw last week, I knew I shouldn’t have let you talk me out of buying them, Donna,” Jackie said as she walked into the basement and sat down on the arm of the couch. “They would have looked great on my legs.”

“Want to know who’s legs boots look great on?” Kelso said with a smirk. “Strippers!”

“Damn it, Kelso,” Donna said, punching him in the arm.

“Ow!” he yelled, standing up to get away from Donna. “Don’t bruise me, I have dinner with Brooke and Betsey.”

Jackie stood up to go to the freezer to busy herself as Kelso ran away from Donna who chased him out the basement She felt her stomach clench when Kelso said stripper and had to force herself to not leave the basement too. She was still welcomed her, Sam wouldn’t ruin that for her.

“Sam does look pretty damn good in boots,” Hyde said, just wanting to stick it to Jackie even more since it was just the two of them left. _Why am I like this_?

“You know what,” she said, turning to lean against the freezer and look at him. “Fuck that new girl that you like so bad, Hyde.”

“I do,” he said, his smirked widening.

“She’s not crazy like me, I bet you like that,” she said, slowly walking over to him.

“You’re definitely crazy, Beulah.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped.

“You called me Hyde,” he snapped back.

“That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“It wasn’t with you,” he said quietly. She always called him Steven. He felt like a person when she did that, and he only liked to feel that way with her. Sam doesn’t even call him Steven most of the time.

She paused when he said that, realizing that just maybe he was still affected by the breakup too. That maybe this was her chance to get on even footing, and eventually the upper hand in this game of misery they play with each other.

She walked over behind him, leaning down so her lips were grazing his ear and her arm draped over his should and hovered over his chest. He froze, he could barely breathe. They hadn’t been this close in weeks and he didn’t know what was happening.

“You miss me, _Steven_ ,” she practically purred his name. “Sam doesn’t do it for you.”

“Please, she’s a stripper. I’m living every man’s fantasy,” he said, trying to brush her off because she hit the nail on the head.

“Please,” she mocked him, then lowered her voice to barely a whisper. “When you’re in her, I know I’m in your head.”

Hyde’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe she said that. Jackie took advantage of his stunned state and grabbed the newly open beer can out of his hand, making sure to caress his chest and shoulder while taking it.

She sat down on the couch and tried to keep her glee to himself. She finally shook the Zen master. She took a sip of the beer and scrunched her nose at the taste. She was never much of a beer drinker, but she’ll work with what she’s got.

“I mean,” she said with a shrug. “I’m just saying you can do better.”

“Oh yeah?” he said, barely able to string those words together. “Can I?”

“Maybe not,” she said with a pause, tilting her head to pretend she was thinking about it. “Once you had the best, you can’t do better.”

“Hm,” he muttered. “So I can’t do better?”

“Nope,” she said perkily, practically bouncing on the couch before standing up to leave. She slowly turned the doorknob, waiting from him to react, to say something else.

“Why can’t I do better?” he asked quietly, taking back the beer can she took from him that was left on the coffee table.

She smiled to herself, knowing that he asked the exact question she was hoping for. She opened the door, acting like she didn’t hear him and saw him sink further in the chair. She took a step out the door before turn back to him to get the last word.

“Baby I’m the best, so you can’t do better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Marvin's Room - JoJo/Drake
> 
> Hi all, so I'm new to the That's 70 Show fandom. I used to watch it, and loved Jackie & Hyde as a couple. I was trying to get back into writing and thought of them and felt inspired, so here we are.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I may occasionally update this with different song-inspired one-shots, if I get the vibe that anyone wants to read it.


End file.
